First Day Back
by TennisfreakofFF
Summary: It's the first day back from school and a new student shows up. Kames one shot.


A/n. Really bored in class right now so I decided to try and do a one shot. Yet his is my first time doing a one shot so I hope you like it.

_'Man,'_ Kendall thought to himself. _'This is the most boring day of class. I don't even know why I came.' _It's the first day back from summer vacation and Kendall was still tired from all the fun he had during vacation.

"Okay class," the teacher said as he started writing on the board. "I want you to write a one page paper on what you did this summer and when we are all finished, you're going to present it to the class."

"Aww," the class groaned at the news of the assignment.

"This will count as two test grades which is worth thirty percent of your grade so I suggest you stop complaining and get to it. Oh, and you only have thirty minutes so don't spend to much time thinking about what to write." So with that, the class began their work in quiet.

Kendall was tapping his pencil on his leg, trying to decide what to write about. 'Should I write about the camping trip with Logan and Carlos or should I write about the road trip with mom and Katie?' he ghost himself with the thoughts of the two trips and when he looked at the clock, ten minutes ahead already passed.

"Damn it," he mumbled under his breath and started to write frantically. He decided to write about the camping trip because even though the was a couple of embarising things that happened, it was better than being made fun of for the road trip wittithe girls.

He finished with a minute left and decided that it was good. He didn't put all of the details into the story but he didn't leave anything out.

"Alright class, times up." The class put their pencils down and the teacher got up in front of the class. "So," he said to us. "Who wants to go first?" No one raised there hands and after about twenty seconds of silence the teacher broke it.

"No volunteers? Fine, I'll choose. Kendall, you first."

I grounded as I walked up to the front. "I did a lot of different things this summer," I began. "But the thing I want to share with you is the camping trip I took with my two best friends, Carlos and Logan."

They both went bug eyed when everyone turned to look at them.

I smirked and continued reading. "We decided to go Carson National Forest in New Mexico. There were lots of camp grounds and we found one kind of closed off from the rest and it gave us privacy and a feeling ono being alone. As soon as we got there-"

**'knock knock knock' **

**"**Hold on a second Kendall," the teacher said to me as he went to open the door. He stepped outside after he saw that the principal was out there. A few minutes later, he came back in, but he wasn't alone.

"Excuse me class, I would like to introduce you to our new student, James." He nudged the new kid in front of him and I couldn't help but stare. He was the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. From the clothes that wrapped his toned body perfectly to his beautiful hazel eyes.

The teacher Kept talking but I didn't hear him through the daze that my mind was in. I saw the teacher point somewhere and James start to walk towards me. He looked at me and as he walked by he said "Hi."

And i did the intelligent thing when I said, "Umm h-huh-he..."

He smiled at me and walked towards my desk, taking the one next to it.

"So Kendall," the teacher said. "Would you continue now."

I stood there staring at James who was still smiling at me. I don't know why, but I turned away from him blushing.

"Kendall," the teacher said again, a little frustrated.

"Sorry sir," I said, still blushing and I rambled a shorter version of my paper. "So the three of us spent a week camping at the lake. We did a lot of hiking, swimming, and fishing. I was really sad when we glad to leave but I will never forget any of it." I quickly took my seat and put me head in my hands.

_'Good going Kendall,'_ I thought to myself. _'You looked like a fool up there and now you're going to get an "F" plus James is going to laugh at you.' _I kept thinking to myself but they were soon disrupted by I tap on my shoulder.

"Hi," James said to me after I turned around. "My name's James, what's yours?"

I couldn't help it, I started to blush. "Umm. K-ke-'cough' Kendall."

James started smiling with a little blush on his cheeks. "Nice to meet you Kendall," and with that he sat back in his chair and started listening to the next student.

I turned back around and started to think of something to say. Finally, after I couple of minutes, I came up with a plan.

"Hey, James," I turned around to the cute boy.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I was wandering if you would like to go get a drink or something after school and then I could show you around town since you're new and all?"

He smiled at me and said, " That sounds great. I'll meet you at the front doors after school."

"Great!"

"It's a date."

_'Wait, did he just call this a date?'_ I thought to myself as I turned back around in my seat. _'Maybe this school year won't be so bad after all.'_

_A/n. _So I hope you all enjoyed it and that I didn't do to bad. Oh, and I hope you're last week of school is going great and to any seniors out there. WE'RE HALF WAY THERE! WOOH! Anyways, bye y'all.


End file.
